Remote devices (RDs) are typically objects with embedded electronics, software, sensors, as well as connectivity that enable the objects to exchange information with an operator, a manufacturer, a user, and/or other connected objects. Some remote devices may be small and battery powered. As an example, remote devices used in sensing operations (e.g., weather, fire, security, health, automotive, and so on) are expected to operate for years without battery replacement or user intervention.
Although the remote devices are capable of wireless connections, their connectivity may be restricted to short range technologies, such as PC5, BlueTooth (BT), device-to-device (D2D), Proximity Services (ProSe), and so on, in order to help minimize power consumption. Even for remote devices that are capable of longer range communication, it is desirable to use short range technologies instead if possible, because communicating using such technologies typically consume less power than long range technologies. Therefore, in order to communicate with remotely located devices and/or services, while still providing the remote devices with communications towards an operator's network (for instance, a cellular network), an intermediary device is needed to relay communications to and from the remote devices. The intermediary device may be referred to as a relay device, a relay UE, or simply a relay.